1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photographic cameras and particularly to an improved camera having an interior light and dust seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known for 35 mm still-picture cameras to have a rear door which is opened to reveal a cartridge receiving chamber, a pair of substantially Parallel film rails located adjacent opposite sides of an exposure opening to support successive lengths of a filmstrip over the exposure opening, and a film take-up chamber. Typically, a rigid film pressure plate is mounted on the inside of the door to rest against the rails over the exposure opening when the door is closed, to support successive lengths of the filmstrip flat at the exposure opening. The door and the camera body often include respective edges that overlap when the door is closed, to seal the cartridge receiving chamber, the exposure opening, and the film take-up chamber against ambient light and dust.